Paranormal
by horrorfanaddict
Summary: Mai and Naru are finally together and Mai's twin in town! She joins her sister in the paranormal world while finding love her own. Naru-x-Mai, Lin-x-Mad, and Gene-x-OC. slight AxT YxChiaki and Masa-x-J. PS: GENE"S ALIVE!
1. FINALLY

I slowly opened my eyes and cringed due to the sunlight coming from my window.

It's been a month since Naru returned from England. He finally found his brother Gene who was actually alive an was in a coma and wake up as soon as Naru touch his hand. I think it's a twin thing.

After a week of check ups. Gene was finally released and they soon went to England. I was rejected by Naru that day they went. He gave me this crappy line 'Is it me or Gene?' since he found out that Gene was actually the one guiding me in astral plane and he went before I could say anything. They were gone for a year and came back and hired all of us again.

His rejection line was so pathetic. I'm not that stupid to mess up twins because I have my own. Her name is Miya and she just cam home yesterday from America. She looks exactly like me except for her peridot eyes and she looks and actually smart. Yeah I'm the dumb twin.

I just didn't tell Naru about Gene in astral plane because first: it's stupid to ask 'Do you have a dead/coma twin?' and second: he look nice enough not to kick him out of astral plane.

I looked at the clock and realized I'm late. I rushed to the bathroom and got ready and when I came down to the kitchen, my twin is just sitting there, ready, and drinking coffee. I'm actually gonna introduce her today and ask Naru to hire her.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked angrily. "We're late."

"I know that Captain Obvious" she replied. "You just seem to get used to it already so I don't want to ruin your routine."

I rolled my eyes. "Hurry and let's go. We are taking the car." I just grab an apple and walk to the door." We were actually rich but I decided to take Naru's offer anyway. I just love ghosts that much as they love me.

"I'll drive" Miya said and we took off.

As we walk to the SPR door, I braced myself for Naru's yelling and opened it.

"Mai! You're late! And bring some tea!" Naru yelled from his office. How does he even know it's me and not some random client?

"Wow I'm right" Miya whispered to me. "You ARE used to this."

I just rolled my eyes and went to get Naru's tea as well Lin-san's and Gene's. As I make the tea, Miya watched me and we heard footsteps to the kitchen.

"Hi Mai." Gene greeted. "Late again?"

I grunted as response and he asked me another question. "Who's this beauty?"

"I'm Miya" she smirked. "How about you handsome?" I rolled my eyes 'Oh god'

"Eugene" he replied. "But for you, it's Gene."

"Courting first then date." Miya said.

"Deal" and of course, Gene agreed. 'I need tylenol'.

Miya has a long history of boyfriends. If Gene was good (which I probably bet considering they're alike) then he might last long. Miya's longest is a week. She said they were boring and she likes the schemer ones like her. So if she's gonna work here, Yasu and Gene are the candidates but Yasu was already dating Kasai Chiaki so Gene was the only one left.

Oh yeah, Yasu was dating Chiaki (they met in university), Monk was with Ayako (FINALLY! but that didn't stop the bickering but they're engaged!), and Masako was suprisingly dating John (he left priesthood but still an exorcist). So all in all I'm the only single woman in ths team (Madoka married Lin and now was expecting a child in two months!) all thanks to our stupid, dense, and thick headed narcissist.

When I finished giving tea to Lin-san, I snatch Miya fom Gene and went to Naru's office. He gave me the grunt for signaling enter.

"Hey Naru." I greeted while he ignored me 'stupid stupid jerk'. "This is my twin sister Miya."

"Greetings Shibuya-san." Miya greeted in profesional way (remember? smart twin?). "I'm here for a request of employment."

"And what benefits will I gain from hiring you?" Naru turned from his mystery black notebook.

"Easy" she said and raised her hand in a fist and flipping it one by one. "One: I don't have to sleep in jobs since I'm not a dream geazer, Two: I'm a lot smarter than my twin," I rolled my eyes and Naru smirked as she continue. "And last but not the least: I'm an elemental bender so I can protect myself and the rest of the team."

"Very well" he answered. "Your first case will be tomorrow." my eyes widen 'wow that was fast' and gape at him, "We have a case and we will have a meeting with the rest of the team in two hours." he explained and stare at Miya. "Make sure your sister will not be late. We will meet here at ten."

I groaned while Miya laughed. "Yes sir," she replied, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to continue my interrupted conversation with your brother." she replied as she glare at me and exited the office.

"Tell your brother two date her for two years before engagement and no babies till marrage" I told Naru as he gave me a questioning glance.

I was about to leave when Naru pulled my wrist. 'When..?' I looked into his eyes and their is confusion in them and now I know what's coming. 'Might as well his stupidity'.

"Mai, are you sure about Gene and Miya?" he asked. "I thought you love him."

I sighed "Well Mr. Davis you thought wrong." I told him while I stare into his eyes proving I'm not lying. "I confess to the right person two years and yes, I still love that guy." he fliched a little and started to open his mouth but I beat him to it. "And if you still don't get it then it's fine." I smiled sadly "I'm a masochist after all. Now if you'll excuse me I have some filing to do."

I turned to open the door again but again (really?) I was stopped by arms circled around my waist.

"Mai, I'm sorry" Naru whispered in my ear (eek! that feels good...). "You don't have to be a masochist anymore." cheesy much? 'But FINALLY! HE GET'S IT!'

I turned around and wrap my arms around his neck as I press my forehead to his."If you say so." he smiled and kissed me gently. 'I'm in heaven~'

"Mai, I love you." he murmured to my lips and kissed me again. 'It's like ecstacy' (not that I know what X feels like.) "and Mai?"

"Hmm?" I asked, still dazed

"Tea" he smirked and went back to his desk. 'What the...'

"Fine." i sighed "Be thankful I'm in a good mood today."

"I know" he replied smugly. "And tell by brother and your sister to delete those videos and pictures."

I slammed the door open immedietely and there stood my sister and Gene with cellphone cameras. I raised my eyebrows at them and snatch the phones away.

"Aww come on Mai!" Miya whined. "You rarely have boyfriends so I don't get to tease my lil' sis often"

"So as Noll." Gene cooed. "Big bro is starting to think he's never gonna be an uncle."

Me and Naru glared at them and erased the photos/videos.

"Why ours the only one taken?" they pouted. "Lin has one too" I stared at them dumbfounded.

"WHAT!"

*cliff hanger! wahahaha*

*please be gentle with me? (with puppy dog eyes and smile like an innocent kid) It's my first writing ever and english was my worst subject*

*please review and suggest things for the case? (this time with halo)*

*DISClAIMER! obviously don't own it. (roll eyes) If I do then I would save the trouble writing here and just release a second season! GET THAT TO YOUR HEAD! (angel turned to devil with red eyes and surrounded with flames D:)


	2. case and questions

*DISCLAIMER! doesn't own (DUH!)*

*please enjoy and be gentle with the criticism. (I hate English! ugh and it's actually stupid for me to get AP psych for my elective. NOBODY TOLD ME IT"S ALL WRITING!)

*on with the story (please ignore my hysteria for a while... mom said i need help)*

It was too late when I got to Lin-san's office because he already send it to all SPR members including NARU"S PARENTS! I haven't met them yet but I hope they won't kill me for dating their son. (yeah right... you really haven't met them right readers)

The only thing that is holding me and Naru up from killing the Chinese jerk was because Gene was holding me back and Miya created an air barrier for him. 'seriously, Lin-san was last person I thought I'm gonna kill... Miya was the first'.

The team came an hour earlier because obviously they got the message 'The damn omyouji' and they immediately bombarded me with questions while Gene and Miya laugh at the background and Lin-san smirk at me looking smug.

It finally stopped when Naru did his famous snap-notebook-and-glare-at-everyone technique of shutting anyone up. I introduced Miya to them and added a little comment about her and Gene. 'Hahaha. Payback b*%#!'

"Our case will be on a small mansion in Okinawa" Naru started completely stopped all the teasing 'This guy has talents'. "There were rapping noises at night, foot steps could be heard, and foreign writings on the wall could be seen."

"Classic poltergeist huh." Monk commented.

Naru nodded and added "Also minor injuries were reported due to being pulled by the ankle, shelves falling, and flames erupting." he paused for a bit and continued "There is also a report of an apparition of a girl whispering 'why'".

All of the girls gasped except for Miya as she continued to take notes. 'When did she taking note?'

"All of us meet at 10 and" he turned to stare at me "no one would be late"

"What the..." he smirked and returned to his office. 'Stupid, arrogant, conceited, NARCISSIST!'

Next thing I knew everyone was staring at me with a malicious grin so I glared at Lin-san as he escape to his office.

"Since when?" that was Monk, "NO! my innocent sister!" and I swear I heard Miya's snicker. 'I'll kill her later'.

"Shut up Monk!" obviously Ayako. "How did it go?"

"How far did two get?" and Yasu was the only one perverted here.

"Yasu!" scolded by Chiaki (she help Yasu with research since Madoka is pregnant) and asked next "How did it go?" 'gosh Yasu and the team are rubbing off her'.

"What did he say?" even Masako joined! 'Doesn't mean you're over Naru you can torture me!' geesh someone need a rub off from her boyfriend.

The only one didn't asked questions are John, who still has influences from the church (THANK GOD! gotta convert to catholic), Gene and Miya, who are busy laughing at me. 'Oh they're so gonna get it'.

I'm glad Madoka was too pregnant to come but that happiness was soon destroyed by the slamming door open. Soon I was tackled by a bear hug and my ears hurted by the loud squeeling of her voice. 'Lord? save me?'

"Wee~! FINALLY" she squeeled. "We thought Noll is never gonna have a wife let alone a girl friend."

I stared at her in horror. 'WE"RE NOT EVEN MARRIED YET!' I was finally saved by Naru who decided to come out of his office and give everyone a death glare. I would never imagine to be thankful for a glare from Naru which seem scared anyone to death.

He marched slowly to me and drag me to his office as everyone, even Madoka, scurry off from the lounge and ran home.

I also would never thought to love my boss lair. This cave seemed to be heaven for me right now and I don't seem to mind making him tea just to get my mind off everyone. AND THAT IS JUST WRONG.

*CONVERSATION WITH CHARACTERS (mai and naru)*

NARU: why do you need to put a conversation with us? It makes you look stupid.

MAI: naru! that's rude! and besides she's the writer so it's not wise to argue with her.

ME: yeah naru. looks like mai got smarter than you (naru glares). ok fine i won't do anything just stop glaring (shivers and cowers in fear).

NARU: (smirk) good cause nobody can withstand my glare buwahahaha

MAI: oh god

ME: mai? did you put anything weird on naru's tea?

MAI: no but i gave him brownies from monk... here check it.

ME: (smell the brownies and glared at it) that monk... (stormed off to car and speed off to monks place surrounded by black aura)

MAI:... gotta call john.


	3. exboyfriends and haters

I kept my promise to Naru which not to let Mai to be late. But even so I think he felt disappointed. Maybe he liked arguing with my sister. Well she IS cute when she makes those stupid comments thinking she'll win. That would never happen.

We finished packing the van early so I sat down at the lounge with Gene, Naru, Madoka, and Lin while waiting for the others. I talked to Gene most of the time due the obvious that Naru only talk (or argue) with Mai, Lin was with his laptop typing furiously like yesterday and Madoka was sleeping due to messed up sleeping habits because of pregnancy.

I liked talking to Gene. He was not only funny but also smart. Not as smart as his brother though. And what I liked most about him was his eyes with a tint of silver on it like the moon. It's so beautiful and even better than Naru's although Mai probably against it.

Also, he was so not like the guys I dated before who always talks about themselves or stares at my boobs or legs when they think I wouldn't notice. Gene stares at my eyes with interest with what I actually saying, seems to want to know about me better, and doesn't look at me like I'm a piece of meat.

I told Mai that the reason I broke up with my boyfriends not even after a week of us dating was because they were boring and stupid. The real reason though was because not even after a week, they already trying to touch me or get in my pants. One even try to drug me. Talk about rape. I'm content though that I didn't told Mai because she may look small and skinny but she sure can beat guys twice her size into pulp.

Around fifteen minutes before the meeting time, we heard Bou-san's and Ayako's voices from down stairs. I was kinda pissed that my conversation with cute eyed guy was interrupted. 'Seriously? Can I have at least flirt with a decent guy once in a while without interruption?'

When they opened the door they flinched immedietely as soon as their eyes land on the room. I looked at Gene and he's glaring at the two which is funny because he looked almost like Naru. 'At least the feeling is mutual'.

"Hey... Gene?" Bou-san asked nervously. "Did we do something?"

"Oh, nothing nothing" Gene smiled scarily. "We are just happy you cam early. Good thing you weren't late 'cause even Mai was early."

"Really Mai? Big Brother is proud of you." he tried to say enthusiastically but failed miserably and moved far away from Gene as far as possible with Ayako who was at the first time was not shouting or yelling.

Five minutes later the rest arrived and we left immediately. John, Yasuhara, Chiaki (she want to ride with Yasu), and Gene rode with Bou'san. Lin and Naru are with the equipments and Ayako, Masako, Madoka, and Mai rode with me in my beloved black convertible (choose what car). 'Yeah~ car party!'

On the way we sang almost all the girly song we could find in my iPod including 'A Thousand Miles' (WHITE CHICKS! love that movie). It was fun! At first I thought Masako was a boring serious arrogant girl but now she's my favorite in this team. She actually has a pretty voice and we get along with music.

When we entered a road surrounded with trees, the place starting to look familiar. I can't get my finger on it but I feel a pissed off feeling which I don't know why. Maybe an ex's house?

A memory and two faces hit me on the brain as we pulled over in front of a two story western styled mansion. I heard Mai groaned and I joined along.

This is the house of Mai's ex boyfriend and my #1 hater of all who is his sister.

His name was James Feiler and her sister's name was Vanessa Feiler. James and Mai dated for 2 years until he decided he can't take a no-sex life anymore and forced himself on Mai. He failed since like I said, Mai can beat any guy into pulp so he said sorry, they made up but he went for Mai's best friend Yumi. Mai caught him raping Yumi and they permanently ended.

Vanessa was my #1 hater of all time. Me and Mai was prettier on her and she went after me because I'm the twin with the brain and boys drool over me. She took most of my by giving what they can't get from me and I'm actually happy for that. At least I don't have to deal with the obsessed ones. She also tried to ruin my image but failed as always. I actually hate her back but never did anything. I'm too high for that. I just hope that the ghost gave them a hard scare.

We got out of the car and we grouped together. Naru noticed Mai's mood so he gave me a confuse look and I just rolled my eyes and went to him.

"You better keep an eye on her on this case if you don't want to deal with police." I told him loud enough for Mai and Gene to hear.

"Gene you may want to do the same with Miya." she told Gene and smirked at me. "You don't want to see her behind the bars for murder.

The two nodded. They probably got a clue that it has something to do with the client. Now all they have to figure out was what was that something.

Two figures came out of the door and froze at the sight of me and Mai in front of their house and glaring at them.

The guy with black hair and big green eyes looked kinda happy and pissed that Mai was here but with a new guy that was definitely more handsome than him. 'Of course Naru is handsome. He has the same face of Gene!'

The girl with waist length black hair and small hazel eyes looked pissed but smirked immediately and eyed on Gene. 'Oh no you don't! I'm keeping this one!'

Naru glared at James and Gene chuckle a little and leaned on me. "Now I get it. Do you want a display so this girl would back off?"

I scoffed at him but smirk after "She won't back off that easily but I would like to place the display."

He half smirked and half smiled at me then leaned closer. "Oh you will love it..." he kissed me in front of everyone.

"What happened to one week of courting first?"

Conversation with Characters (Miya and Gene)

ME: I'm sorry for the late update since school just started and my AP class is giving me hell. I will try to finish my home works faster so I could update more.

MIYA: I agree with Naru... This IS stupid.

ME: Hey! you should happy with me since I made Gene kiss you!

MIYA: blush...

GENE: aaaww~ my miya is so cute *peck on chicks*

MIYA: *peck on lips* thanks

GENE: *kiss* your welcome (murmur)

G&M:...

ME: aaww~ that is so cute... hey... umm... hello! *waves at them*

G&M:...

ME: hey! this is rated T so break up!

G&M:...

ME: OH MY GOD! GENE KEEP HER SHIRT ON! ugh... *turns to readers* just please review and ignore them... they're busy

G&M:...


End file.
